Trauma
Trauma is a 16-track album released under Renard. The album is greatly influenced by the Raggacore genre, perhaps more so than any other album released under Renard. Trauma's original release on Apri 23, 2009 did not include NAMx, Where Can I Go, and TU4AR. [1]These tracks would later be added in the May 8, 2009 digital rerelease as bonus tracks along with a new cover art. The remastered version was released on March 27, 2010 for $8, later changed to a name-your-price download. On April 12, 2014, the songs were replaced by their original masters and the remastered versions were added as bonus tracks, as Ren felt the originals had "SO much more personality and life." [2][3] Track listing #Jeepers (2:48) #Too Young (3:11) #Trauma (3:43) #Amber Supernova (3:08) #Ganja Massive (3:52) #Been Gone (3:52) #Encore (2:37) #Off the Hook (3:35) #Frenz E Rollin' (4:37) #Pyramid Head is the World's Greatest Lover (4:18) #Sweet Moonglow Named Sweet Moonlight in the remastered version. (2:38) #Big Shot (2:12) #Team Murder (5:04) #NAMx (5:16) #Where Can I Go (feat. Adraen) (4:04) #TU4AR (3:20) Track listing (Megamix) # Shitmat - Buckfast Supanova (00:00) # Cardopusher - Travestieten Transsexuelen Over The Rainbow (02:31) # Le Jad - Painful Epic (04:40) # DJ Technorch - Japanese Hardcore (Cardopusher Remix) (06:16) # Bong-Ra - Down But Not Out (09:09) # Bong-Ra - Coke Sniffah (10:21) # Dr. Bastardo - Cocaine Babylon (12:35) # Detest - 2Obscore (14:11) # M1dy - Speedcore Dandy (Rebuild) (16:07) # Mochipet - Donkeycore (Otto Von Schirach Miniature Stallion Mix) (16:59) # Kid606 - Catstep/My Kitten/Catnap (Hrvatski Vatstep DSP Remix) (19:02) # Dr. Lefty - Ah Shwe Bah (20:01) # The Bug - Run The Place Red (AFX Remix) (22:21) # Scorpion - Steel Needle (24:06) # Terata - Knock 'Em Out (26:25) # Kasparov - Nuke Them! (29:56) # Cli-Max S. - Maximizer (31:57) # Helix - Get It Right (34:55) # L.E.D. Light-G - Hell Scaper (DJ Technorch & GUHROOVY's Last Escape Remix) (37:22) # M1dy - Squid VS Pantyhose (39:15) # CLSM vs. Sharkey - Wikkid M.C (2009 Exclusive) (40:54) # Sharkey - Today's The Day (Darwin Remix (Renard Re-Edit)) (42:15) # Darwin - Takes You Back (45:11) # CLSM - Sensory Vision Part 2 (46:42) Release notes May 2009 digital rerelease all tracks written / produced / tracked / mutilated by renard '' ''artwork by squeedgemonster '' ''all samples stolen proper 2010 rerelease remaster of the album released May 8, 2009, due to poor original recording quality. '' ''if you bought TRAUMA previously, i'm sorry, but i can't offer a discount or anything like that. not because i don't _want_ to, but for the reason that it would be very, VERY difficult and impractical, and there would no doubt be a lot of error, as i'm only one guy, and wouldn't be able to go through some sort of SUPERCOMPUTER to do it for me hahahaha :] '' ''technically. i could buy some bandcamp download codes and hand them out to people that email me direct copies of their paypal reciepts, but the influx of emails from people doing this would be ludicrous, a ton of people would probably have new paypal accounts or different email addresses, and the correspondence would be nigh-impossible, not to mention all the cross-checking i'd have to do. '' ''otherwise, i definitely would. again, sorry. 2014 revamp all music written and produced by Renard '' ''all music not written by Renard stolen with respect to the artists '' ''artwork by squeedge @ squeedgeart.tumblr.com '' ''original "coverfinal.png" artwork by suguro @ suguroart.tumblr.com Megamix On June 12, 2009 the digital rerelease of Trauma was released on CD with a 50-minute megamix of songs by raggacore, breakcore, speedcore and hardcore artists on a separate bonus disc. [4]This Megamix used to be very rare and hard to come by. According to a YouTube uploader, a series of events eventually led to it being lost, with only a select few people even having it burned to MP3 or even the disc itself. In April 2014, Ren modified the Bandcamp release to include the megamix, under the title "Largely - Unrelated - To - Trauma Mix Disc" and with the disc artwork.'''' Physical release Trauma physical.jpg External links * Discogs page (Original) * Bandcamp page (digital rerelease) (Archive) * Bandcamp page (2010 remastered rerelease) (Archive) * Discogs page (CD release of Trauma) * Bandcamp page (2014 revamp) (Archive) References Navigation Category:Name-your-price releases Category:Mixes Category:Albums Category:Releases under Renard Category:Physical releases Category:VULPvibe era releases Category:2009 releases Category:Releases